


Curiosidad

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Shy Sans (Undertale), mettasans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Mettaton se ha interesado en ese misterioso comediante más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.
Relationships: Mettaton/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Curiosidad

Un cohibido monstruo búho caminaba encorvado, tembloroso, en dirección al camerino de su extravagante jefe, ese robot talentoso pero insoportablemente altanero al que todos idolatraban porque no conocían su verdadera personalidad; él apretaba ante su pecho tres pesadas carpetas con los guiones, rehechos por sexta vez, del triple espectáculo que abriría la próxima temporada de primavera para un famoso diseñador humano, estaban a dos meses de ello y Mettaton continuaba rechazándolos todos, solo esperaba que esta vez fuera suficiente, no quería que le gritara o ahora sí iba a derrumbarse emocionalmente enfrente de todos sin importar nada.

Su mano emplumada se levantó, hizo un débil puño y justo antes de tocar la puerta ésta se abrió con un brutal golpe salvaje, estampándose completita contra su rostro y mandándole al suelo de paso; las carpetas salieron volando en el proceso, quedando todas las hojas regadas por esa zona del extenso pasillo. Vio dos de sus veintidós puntos de HP desaparecer.

— Oh, eres tu— comentó el artista, viéndole desdeñoso desde la imponente altura que su más reciente actualización corporal le otorgaba— ¿Sabes si alguien llamado Sans va a presentarse esta noche en el Resort?

Aterrado, el ave rebuscó entre los papeles, tanteando hasta que dio con el horario del personal, una fugaz ojeada al final de lo impreso y respondió rápidamente:

— S-sí, es un show de comedia... justo ahora está finalizando su acto

El robot pareció descolocado durante un instante, los segundos justos para que su preocupado subordinado se diese cuenta del shock que le causaron esas palabras, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle preguntar si algo andaba bien. Dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar con intenciones de ir a su restaurante y finalmente cazar a ese escurridizo muchacho.

— ¡Pe-pero Señor Mettaton, los guiones!— balbuceó el otro, preocupado, en vano tratando de alzarse pues el golpe aún le resentía en el pico y no veía bien.

— S—sí, es un show de comedia... justo ahora está finalizando su acto

— ¡Déjalos en mi tocador!— Respondió Mettaton en un grito exasperado, corría lo más rápido que sus bonitas botas rosas de tacón le permitían, ansiando llegar antes que Sans escapara... otra vez.

Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, no había podido dejar de pensar en él desde aquella primera y última ocasión que presenció su espectáculo:

Esa noche en especial estaba aburrido, tremendamente aburrido, como el buen trabajólico que era había terminado sus pendientes mucho antes de lo establecido, debido a ello tenía un día libre antes de su próxima presentación, por allá de las catorce horas al día siguiente. Un pequeño dato curioso suyo es que, desde haber tomado fama, Mettaton no la más mínima idea de cómo relajarse. Así pues, durante la mañana estuvo con Blooky un rato, ayudándole otorgando su siempre apreciada opinión respecto a las nuevas mezclas musicales, luego practicó armonización con Shyren, incluso fue a comer con Alphys a un barato restaurante estilo japonés en el centro de la conglomerada ciudad; para las diez de la noche aún tenía energía y ya no le quedaba nada por hacer, estaba a poco de incendiar un edificio sólo para entretenerse viendo el espectáculo. Al borde de la exasperación salió a dar una caminata nocturna, poco rato después pasó cerca del MTT Glam Resort y sus ojos se iluminaron con la más maravillosa idea del siglo: Entraría pidiendo a su gerente una mesa en la zona VIP, cenaría mientras veía los shows al tiempo que espiaba sus empleados desde el público y mañana temprano despediría a quienes no hiciesen bien su trabajo. Era un plan excelente.

Era, porque llegó justo cuando cierto esqueleto presentaba su acto, apenas el otro abrió la boca un magnetismo casi mágico le pegó cuan cemento al asiento, obligándole a permanecer atento a sus palabras; disfrutó cada tonta broma dicha en el escenario, reía a la par del resto en cada remate del chiste, esos donde hacía mella a su condición de esqueleto o características físicas eran los mejores, sin duda ese show fue el ejemplo de un Stand Up perfecto.

Se vio en la fuerte necesidad de admitir que el silencioso sujeto tenía un carisma monumental del cual ciertamente estaba celoso.

Apenas terminada la presentación Sans hizo una corta reverencia, entonces bajó del plató por la rampa a un costado, arrastrando los pies en ademán flojo, caminó unos metros hasta tomar asiento en una mesa no muy lejana a la suya y pidió únicamente una malteada de café. Algo dentro suyo se sacudió cuando pudo atestiguar esa extraña forma de hablar que tenía: No importaba lo alto o bajo de tono que usase, su voz gruesa ronronearía al final de las frases, casi susurrando a aquellos que, atraídos por su potente aura misteriosa y desinteresada, se acercaban en ánimos de conversar. Algunos incluso sudarían, les temblarían las piernas, sonreirían incómodos al no obtener muchos avances personales, todo mientras él bebía apacible, dando respuestas cortantes a preguntas privadas o sacándoles la vuelta haciendo uso de su talento en la comedia.

No entendía como alguien de ese tamaño podía llegar tan fácilmente a ese nivel de intimidación; al mismo Mettaton le había costado siglos conseguir alguien lo suficientemente generoso para construirle un cuerpo, cuatro actualizaciones externas de este, abandonar sus inseguridades de la noche a la mañana y mucho dinero, montones de dinero. Pese a todo lo anterior, aún existían ocasiones en que podía sentir su alma vibrar con pánico antes de subir al escenario, días grises donde no sabía si era suficiente o debía esforzarse más. Bueno, eso explicaba porqué era un trabajólico empedernido.

Ese misterioso niño era ciertamente interesante.

Se incorporó cuan resorte al verle levantarse, dejar unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa aplastados por un cenicero y dirigirse hacia la enorme puerta corrediza de cristal. Le imitó al instante, lanzándose prácticamente entre el grupo de monstruos y humanos camino a la entrada. Podía jurar le vería afuera, ya sea esperando un taxi o alejándose en su típico caminar aburrido, sin embargo, en un acto por completo increíble, ese extraño muchacho no estaba en las inmediaciones de la enorme avenida, sino fuese por lo inaudito de la idea podría jurar que Sans se había esfumado al pasar el lumbral.

Oh, pero no se rindió en esa ocasión, ahora estaba curioso, demasiado curioso para su propio gusto, pero que no se le culpe de nada, pues para ese punto llevaba al menos quinientos años sin sentir un verdadero interés en algo más allá de sus metas personales.

Las semanas subsecuentes a esa velada se convirtieron en un entretenido juego del gato y el ratón, porque claro, Sans era demasiado inteligente como para no notar que el famoso idol le estaba prácticamente acosando, entonces, más temprano que tarde, comenzó a rehuir de él apenas lo notaba alrededor. Mettaton se había acostumbrado a verle y de un momento a otro ya no, el esqueleto tenía un hábito horrendo a desaparecer entre callejones, armarios o habitaciones vacías, cuando en una llamada exprés preguntó a Frisk si tenía una teoría al respecto la única respuesta obtenida fue que Sans los llamaba "atajos", aclarando no entender cómo funcionaban más allá de un extraño "Si te toca al irse en uno de ellos te llevará con él". Al final, utilizando la nula información recopilada llegó a una obvia conclusión: Esos atajos era una poderosa rama de su magia, aunque rememorando nunca le había visto usarla, ni siquiera era capaz de sentirla, lo cual en sí mismo era extraño.

Esa era otra línea que hacía su bonita pintura mucho más interesante.

Sus botas derraparon en el suelo al dar una vuelta, esa que le dejaba justo detrás del escenario ahora vacío, incluso tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana para no caerse de nalgas al suelo.

— ¿Dónde está el esqueleto?— preguntó rápidamente al enorme y musculoso humano que escoltaba cerca de ahí, quien trabajaba como guardia de seguridad nocturno.

El hombre lució confundido un momento, procesando que ese tipo frente a él era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Mettaton, quien a su vez fungía como dueño del lugar, o sea, su jefe directo.

— Justo acaba de irse, siempre se queda a tomar algo, pero cuando le pregunté si quería una mesa me dijo que esta vez se iba temprano. Si me pregunta a mí, podría asegurarle que se veía... Raro— respondió fugaz en su marcado acento europeo.

— ¿Raro?— preguntó Mettaton, aprensivo— ¿Raro cómo?

— Mmm... ¿Ha notado usted que él da esa vibra hippie? Como muy relajada y todo eso— inquirió pensativo, rascando su barba pelirroja mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que estaba en su cabeza— Pero hoy no era tan así, se veía como demasiado cansado, podría decir que enfermo, pero no sé mucho sobre monstruos, tal vez usted pueda dar un mejor veredicto si lo ve. Se fue por allá, lo cual también es raro siendo que siempre se va por la entrada principal, tal vez aún lo alcance— señaló la puerta para empleados al fondo, ese lugar, específicamente, llevaba al callejón con una sola salida que estaba entre el Resort y un edificio gubernamental.

— Gracias, cariño— respondió en automático, al instante tomando rumbo en su pesado andar; sus tacones resonaban elegantes por el backstage, contrastando en sobremanera con la postura desesperada que mostraba al exterior.

Honestamente, no esperaba mucho más allá de contenedores para basura al abrir la puerta, sin embargo un bulto rojo sobre el suelo, a pocos metros de él, le llamó la atención. Se acercó, sigiloso, un pequeño grupo de mini MTT versión calculadora rodearon la figura y el idol por poco se desmalla de la impresión. Ahí tirado estaba su pequeño interés, temblaba violentamente al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo, hecho un ovillo, no parecía ser consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, ni siquiera respondía a su nombre; Mettaton podía escuchar fuerte y claro los dientes castañear por el dolor o el frío, no tenía idea. Se acercó para levantarlo, pero apenas lo tocó sobre su cabeza se alzó un preocupante .02 en su miserable punto de salud.

¿Uno? ¿Acaso era posible tener solo un punto de salud? Había conocido monstruos jóvenes (y más reciente humanos bebés) con puntos bajos de salud, lo mínimo atestiguado por su persona fue un cinco ¿Pero uno? ¡Prácticamente cualquier cosa podría matarlo! Al menos eso explicaba porque era tan malditamente flojo. El alma le dio un vuelco cuando el .02 pasó a ser un aterrador .01, viendo el escenario de la muerte ajena y sus propias manos repletas de polvo tomó, a máxima velocidad, al pequeño cuerpo entre brazos, procediendo a activar su magia de sanación, una cálida luz verde brillante salió de su mano derecha, rodeando despacito toda la figura de Sans, mientras paulatinamente la pequeña barrita se iba llenando otra vez.

El peso en el pecho del idol desapareció apenas el 1/1 fue completado.

Dio media vuelta, entrando de nueva cuenta al Resort, al pasar frente a él ese silencioso guardia miró al esqueleto con suma preocupación.

— ¡Wow! ¿De... debería llamar a una ambulancia?— Preguntó tentativo, acercándose un poco buscando una vista mejor, esperando discernir si las cosas andaban algo mal o muy mal. En un vergonzoso acto reflejo Mettaton le acunó más hacia su pecho, desplegando una cortina de electricidad entre ambos monstruos y el humano, algo que el otro no pasó desapercibido pues dio un tenso paso hacia atrás, colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca para hacerle saber que no era un peligro, cosas aprendidas en el ejército, quizás—. No busco hacerle daño, señor, a ninguno de los dos, en realidad. Si gusta puedo llamar a una ambulancia, o escoltarles hasta un camerino

Mettaton salió de su trance, sus orbes rosadas viajaron del impávido rostro perteneciente al guardia hasta el inconsciente monstruo en sus brazos. En segundos una vergüenza abrasadora se apoderó de él, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan a la defensiva, al menos no desde la guerra contra los humanos; tomó aire, los pulmones de látex se llenaron y vaciaron lentamente, entonces sonrió, una mueca floja y apenada— La segunda sería más adecuada, dado que nuestro pequeño comediante solo tiene una ligera fiebre— alcanzó a decir débilmente.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a seguirle de cerca apenas Mettaton empezó a caminar, dirigiéndolos hasta el área donde estaban las habitaciones que día a día utilizaban quienes se presentaban en los distintos shows. Decidieron utilizar la parte trasera del recinto, un laberinto de pasillos ocultos que llevaban a distintos sitios, método pedido por el robot al arquitecto buscando mantener todos los movimientos ajenos al público, desde llenar la bodega con alimento hasta limpiar los almacenes y sacar la basura. De ahí, subieron en un elevador que solo Mettaton utilizaba, pues llevaba a la cima del enorme edificio, donde el último piso fungía como la ostentosa residencia del idol.

El camino se hizo algo largo y pesado, con Mettaton paranoico por el recién descubrimiento sobre la precaria salud del otro, esquivaba a todo y todos, protegiendo con sus brazos la mayor cantidad de cuerpo en el pequeño esqueleto, que ajeno a la situación, dormía plácidamente. Se detuvieron una vez frente a la imponente puerta rosada llena de glitter en colores pastel, el humano colocó en el panel el código que el monstruo le dictó y se hizo a un lado, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara, petición acatada.

— Gracias— Respondió el robot, extrañamente amable para ser él. El guardia volvió a asentir, sonriéndole, procediendo a encender la luz del gran recibidor y marcharse, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras él. Mettaton anotó en su memoria interna que debería preguntarle su nombre la próxima vez que lo viera.

Suspiró dramáticamente, observando el durmiente bulto entre sus brazos, lo tenía tan cerca que podía admirar claramente todos los rasgos de su rostro, cuencas cerradas, comisuras de su boca ya no como una sonrisa, sino más bien relajadas, hacia abajo, de entre la chamarra roja sobresalía una camiseta gris claro y, si prestaba la suficiente atención, se podían notar sus clavículas asomando un poquito allá en fondo. Le sorprendía en sobremanera que su cuerpo se sintiese tan acolchado con la ropa encima, pero los huesos de sus piernas, mostrándose gracias al short, fueran por completo rígidos; también pensó en lo extraño de ver a un esqueleto _respirar_ , subiendo y bajando el pecho como si en verdad lo necesitara, entonces se preguntó si era algo biológico o aprendido.

Pensó que tanto los esqueletos como los fantasmas eran demasiado parecidos e irremediablemente interesantes.

Entre sueños Sans se removió, restregando su rostro contra el suave suéter de lana del artista, quien a punto de pintarse las mejillas con un vergonzoso tono rosa mexicano salió, apurado, hasta el propio lugar de descanso. A lo largo de su muy longeva existencia había aprendido algo importante: Los seres naturalmente corpóreos, al enfermarse, necesitaban descansar en un sitio silencioso, cálido y confortable, teniendo eso en cuenta la mejor opción era dejarle reposar en la gran cama esponjosa de su bien aclimatada habitación. Así lo hizo, mientras le sostenía con un brazo estiró el otro para bajar las pesadas sábanas y poder recostarle sobre el colchón, una vez bien cobijado simplemente tomó asiento en el sofá individual a la esquina contraria del lugar, sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero, abrió la app de UnderNet y esperó.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando hubo movimiento sobre la cama. Sans, con la espina dorsal algo adolorida por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo, giró hacia su costado izquierdo, el mullido colchón junto a las gruesas mantas le mantenían encerrado dentro de un placentero y cálido capullo, se sentía cómodo, muy cómodo, demasiado como para estar dormido sobre su viejo colchón, cubierto por las delgadas sábanas que llevaban con él más tiempo del que podía recordar. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para alejar todo rastro de sueño aún presente, asustado se incorporó de golpe, mareándose un poco en el proceso. Sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación, encontrando a los pies de la cama un tocador innecesariamente grande, estaba lleno de cosméticos; a un costado había un clóset aún más grande, estaba abierto mostrando sin reparo toda clase de ropa, lucía costosa. Por el elegante tapiz rosa pastel se alzaban múltiples cuadros con fotografías, arte en distintos estilos y posters promocionando diferentes presentaciones, películas, obras de teatro o simples productos, todos con el endemoniado rostro de alguien que Sans conocía muy bien y, siendo honesto, no deseaba ver.

— ¿Qué tal la siesta, bello durmiente?— La elegante voz de Mettaton preguntó desde la entrada. Sans dio un brinco en su lugar, volteando lo más rápido posible, por poco en pánico, solo para toparse con el artista recargado perezosamente en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole; sus finos labios negros rodeaban una pajilla, sorbiendo descuidado lo que desde ahí parecía ser un leche con tapioca, ¿Té chai, quizás?

— Amigo... éste debe ser el sueño más surrealista que he tenido en años— Incrédulo comentó para sí mismo, susurrando, sin embargo la perfecta audición del idol, cortesía de Alphys en su más reciente actualización, le permitió escuchar fuerte y claro aquellas palabras.

— Oh no cariño, esto no es un sueño. Verás, te desmayaste justo después de tu presentación en el Resort y yo, amablemente, te traje aquí— Mettaton comenzó a relatar en voz profunda, al mismo tiempo que el discurso tomaba lugar sus pasos le dirigieron hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, lenta y silenciosamente, como un gran felino hambriento; su gran tamaño funcionó para hacer al pequeño esqueleto estremecer a la vez que, inconsciente, se empujaba con los pies hacia atrás, buscando ampliar la distancia que poco a poco el artista acortaba. Al final tomó siento en la cama, demasiado cerca a Sans y dejando su bebida abandonada en el buró de al lado.

— ¿A-ah sí?— Preguntó el otro en un titubeo nervioso, cual arregló en un santiamén, pues la frase consecuente recobró su usual tono desinteresado, sin embargo, Sans había roto el contacto visual— Deberías haberme dejado en alguna esquina, no era necesario tomarse la molestia de cargarme hasta aquí, me habría levantado tarde o temprano ¿Sabes?

Apenas oír aquellas palabras Mettaton se alejó de inmediato, indignado, cruzó los brazos y, altivo, levantó el mentón para dejar caer sobre ambos la fuerte bomba: — Te encontré tirado en el suelo del callejón consecuente al edificio, temblando, delirando y con .02 de vida en tu miserable punto de HP

— ¡¿Qué?!— Sans preguntó atónito, regresando la vista hacia su acompañante, quien por algún motivo ajeno al comediante se veía profusamente iracundo. Inspeccionó su bonito rostro, buscando aunque fuese la más mínima señal de mentira, no obstante se vio incapaz de encontrarla— ¿Hablas enserio?... Yo... Yo casi... Dios, casi dejo solo a mi hermano— Susurró, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo el miedo acaparar toda su alma.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?— Le inquirió el artista, lleno de escepticismo, casi lucía ofendido, creyendo que había algo muy mal con ese tipo y la forma en que veía a su hermano menor— Estabas muriendo, Sans

De repente, tanto el cuerpo como el semblante del aludido se relajaron con una rapidez aterradora— No le temo a la muerte, amigo, es algo de lo más natural, si bien a nosotros los monstruos se nos "bendice" con más tiempo, al final es lo único que nos espera a todos. Desventajas de estar vivo, supongo— Terminó por decir, con ironía— En fin, ¿Cuánto debería pagarte por tu amabilidad? Podrías cobrarte de mis presentaciones en el Resort si gustas

Mettaton soltó una risita, atrayendo la atención del más joven; de un veloz movimiento lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta, acercándole a su rostro, ahora, más que enojado, se veía un tanto decepcionado.

— Tú, pequeño ratoncillo escurridizo, has estado huyendo de mi durante los últimos dos meses ¿Y cuando por fin puedo capturarte me sales con esa mierda?— Comentó amenazante, una pequeña horda de mini MTT rosados se materializaron cerca de ellos, esperando en posición de ataque esa única orden. Sans, contrario a lo que cualquiera visto en esa situación y conociendo el duro carácter del idol hubiese hecho, simplemente se quedó ahí, dedicándole una sonrisa perezosa, su acción fue desestabilizó al otro lo suficiente para que le soltase— ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

El pequeño esqueleto se encogió de hombros, volvió a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, disfrutando el roce de las sábanas afelpadas contra su cráneo— Nah, no soy del tipo confrontacional, eso es demasiado trabajo para alguien como yo— le miró de soslayo, sonriente— Si lo que deseas es hablar, entonces hablemos

La pesada manta de un silencio penetrante cayó sobre la habitación. Sans, pese a verse relajado, por dentro estaba temblando en nerviosismo y expectación, mientras Mettaton le observaba fijamente sin decir nada, pensativo. Volvió a tomarle de la camiseta, agresivo, sin embargo contrario a lo que el esqueleto esperaba (un golpe o dos, tal vez tres) el robot le plantó un firme beso fugaz.

— Sal conmigo— soltó determinado sus palabras, todo tan de repente y fuera de lugar que la única respuesta obtenida, al menos por principio, fue ver al pequeño esqueleto retroceder un poco, la llamativa luz blanquecina desapareció de sus cuencas y la sonrisa se había esfumado, se veía totalmente serio, casi aterrador, al menos si no se prestaba atención al marcado color azul que cubría gran parte de su cara. Mettaton pensó que era adorable.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, amigo?— Sans finalmente logró articular, se veía muy avergonzado, incluso había desviado la mirada hacia las sábanas, con las cuales jugueteaba entre sus dedos.

Sí, era demasiado adorable.

— Quiero que salgas conmigo— repitió. Ante la renuencia del otro a responder se vio en la necesidad de relajar un poco su entusiasmo, tampoco quería asustar al muchacho, pues lo más probable a esas alturas era que desaparecería otra vez y volvería a ignorarlo—. Al menos acéptame un par de citas, pero no creas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente contigo, eres lo más interesante que me he topado  
  
Sans se rio, bajito, leve, por poco inaudible. Se veía abatido, de alguna extraña manera— No entiendo el chiste, chico

— ¿Te parece que soy del tipo bromista?— gruñó en respuesta, indignado, — Llevo dos benditos meses persiguiéndote de aquí para allá, llamando a amigos y conocidos pidiendo información sobre ti, incluso cancelando, aplazando o faltando a mi horario sólo para estar alerta contigo, esperando que llegues

El rubor azul se extendió un poco más, Sans se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta y el rostro con las manos, apenado.

— Eso suena tanto a acoso— fue lo único que atinó a decir. Mettaton le soltó un pequeño golpe en las piernas, que por las gruesas mantas de la cama el esqueleto no llegó a percibir siquiera. 

— ¿Es en serio, mocoso?

— Tengo 127 años, no soy un niño— se quejó sin hacerlo realmente, no mostrando la cara todavía.

— Pues acabo de cumplir 1270, tengo todo el derecho a llamarte mocoso, mocoso— alegó, altanero. Ahora fue el turno de Sans para golpearlo, le dio una pequeña patada a través de las mantas, una que Mettaton no sintió en absoluto— ¿Eso es un sí, entonces?

Una cuenca sobresalió de entre los falanges, la luz tenue al fondo veía en su dirección, tímidamente— ¿A decirme "mocoso" o a las citas?

De repente, el celestial sonido de una elegante carcajada llenó la habitación de un cálido sentimiento. Sans bajó sus manos y alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, pues jamás le había escuchado reír de forma tan natural.

— A ambos, aunque si tengo que elegir preferiría las citas— dijo, ya mucho más relajado; se acomodó en su lugar, subiendo una pierna encima de la otra, expectante a las reacciones del otro.

—... Bien— Sans tardó un poco en continuar, cuando finalmente lo hizo fue en un susurro, y si bien el azul de su rostro había disminuido aún seguía ahí, decorando con suavidad el hueso blanco, todo contrastando armonioso contra el rojo brillante de la capucha sobre su cabeza— Tienes mi número para cualquier cosa, pero por favor sólo envíame mensajes, me incomoda un poco responder llamadas

— Entiendo— pronunció, contento. Estiró su mano para tomar la zurda de su acompañante, apretando los falanges con sus dedos de goma en una caricia suave pero íntima— ¿Te parece bien salir a desayunar la próxima semana? Hay un restaurante de comida hindú cercano al Resort, tu hermano me dijo que prefieres la comida picante y de sabores fuertes

— Sigue siendo aterrador que en serio investigaras, pero acepto tu propuesta; sorpréndeme, niño rico— comentó Sans en tono de burla, riendo levemente ante la mueca del idol por aquel horrendo apodo de novela juvenil—. Creo que es hora de irme a casa, mi hermano debe estar preocupado, ya que nunca llego tarde

Mettaton asintió a regañadientes, no deseaba dejarle ir tan rápido, pero teniendo en cuenta la arisca personalidad del esqueleto era mejor no sobrecargarlo emocionalmente hablando. Le soltó, sacando de su bolsillo el teléfono celular— Bien, te llamaré un taxi

— Nah, conozco un atajo— respondió Sans, su tono de voz había vuelto a ser juguetón y, como era costumbre, vibró suave al final. Sin previo aviso se estiró para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, mientras Mettaton se quedaba de piedra por la repentina acción al alrededor del más joven comenzó a formarse una brillante aura azul cian, dentro del espectro de color montones de números blancos se veían cambiando sin parar del cero al nueve; entonces, tras guiñarle coquetamente un ojo al escéptico idol, el joven se desvaneció en el aire, dejando motas de polvo color azul como único testimonio de haber estado ahí alguna vez. Mettaton permaneció en su lugar intentando procesar qué demonios había sucedido.

Bueno... eso explicaba porqué era tan complicado encontrarlo.

Suspiró, agotado, recostándose boca arriba donde antes habría estado el esqueleto; al menos las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, siendo que tanto Papyrus como Aphys, Frisk y Toriel le bajaron los ánimos pidiéndole expresamente no se ilusionara, pues Sans era alguien complicado a quien ni siquiera su hermano conocía muy bien. No pudo evitar sonreír al techo, sintiendo la emoción acrecentarse dentro de sí.

— Tenemos una cita, entonces

**Author's Note:**

> Cuatro años sin escribir algo de UT, pero he regresado, más que nada porque casi no hay material Sansgore ni Mettasans y alguien tiene que hacerlo. Creo que aún cuenta como milagro navideño (?)
> 
> En fin, el OS no quedó como yo esperaba, los personajes hicieron de las suyas y terminó siendo completamente diferente a lo que tenía planeado en un inicio, pero aún así me encantó el resultado, espero les guste a ustedes también.


End file.
